


love me or leave me, baby

by redbluewriting



Series: love me, keep me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Captivity, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Anatomy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Top Lance (Voltron), keith and lance agree but its a fuck or die situation, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluewriting/pseuds/redbluewriting
Summary: When Lance is captured by the Galra, he's kinda expecting something more like torture, not to be chucked into a cell with a horny half-Galra and left to figure that shit out on his own.A fucked up breeding program doesn't mean he isn't maybe, possibly, falling for Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the things Lance had been expecting when the Galra captured him, this… was not one of those things. Solitary confinement had been one guess, right up there with torture, abuse, and instant death. He’d cursed himself out when they’d closed in on his solitary position on the planet they were trying to defend, cursed himself for being stupid and not realising the obvious trap. He could hear Pidge screaming at him over the comms, warning him of the imminent danger, but by then Lance knew it was too late. He’d turned his comm off at the last second, tossed it aside so his teammate wouldn’t have to hear the sounds of him being tortured, because surely that was bound to happen. Except it didn’t. And it still hadn’t. Huh.

Because apparently this Galra ship had different plans for the blue paladin, since thus far no one had dared to even touch him. Sure, he’d been manhandled initially; disarmed on the planet they found him, chucked into a cell, thrown a few dirty looks from the Galra. But that was it. No questions about Voltron, no threats, no _give us the identity of the missing red paladin_ … he’d kinda been left alone. Well, up until now. Lance had no idea what was happening now.

The chair they’d strapped him to was set into the ground of the small, white cubicle. Lance would think it was a torture room, except with the floor and walls looking so pristine and clean, he would have expected more bloodstains. And more screaming. But no, all Lance had heard when he’d been dragged to this part of the ship… No, he didn’t want to think about that. Anyway, the facts were, no blood, and no screaming. This didn’t feel like an interrogation. Then again, nothing about this had felt like he was aboard a normal Galra ship. There was something off about this, something-

Lance sat up straight as he heard scuffling just outside the room. These walls seemed pretty sound proof, given that the… other noises he’d heard on his way here had vanished the moment the door had closed behind the guards. Still, it wasn’t enough the disguise the sounds of struggle just outside. Lance glanced around nervously, but there was literally nothing in the small room but him and the cuffs binding him to the chair. Nothing to use as a weapon, no way of escaping-

Too late, the door was thrust open, and Lance shrunk back in his chair as at least three guards burst into the cell, dragging with them… Lance blanched. Entering the cell, hauled along by the guards, was a young man. He looked… was he human? Lance’s head was spinning. What was a human doing here? Why had the Galra brought him to Lance? And, perhaps most importantly, why was he _buck-ass naked_? Lance could only stare as the Galra hauled the man through the door, cursing as he fought them. He was pretty small, even by human standards, but he put up a mean fight. Jet-black hair and skin like porcelain, Lance would have said he was beautiful were he not, at that moment, scared shitless.

The man screamed as the Galra dragged him toward Lance, kicking and baring his teeth. Lance startled, shrinking away from them, but the man barely paid him any mind, too focused on trying to rip himself away from the Galra.

“Sedate him,” one of them growled irritably. “He’ll never cooperate like this.”

The man’s eyes, violet, by the looks of it, widened, before he began struggling harder.

“No! Get the fuck off me! NO!”

Lance cringed at the desperation in his voice, but was helpless as one of the Galra grabbed his neck, jabbing a syringe in and draining the substance into the man. He kept up his fight for a few more seconds, before his vision began to swim, and he went slack in their hold. One snorted, shaking the man off him and letting him drop to the floor by Lance’s feet. The Galra spared him one more dirty look before heading for the door.

“Have fun,” one muttered, and Lance did not like the tone in his voice at _all._

The door slammed shut, and it was just him, and the naked body at his feet. Lance leant forward as far as he could, looking desperately for the man.

“Hey! Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

There was a small grumble from the body, but that was it. Lance was beginning to panic. What the hell had they injected? Why had they brought him in here?

“You okay, man? Can you get up? Listen, my name’s Lance, I can help you. Just… please, can you hear me?”

A few seconds went by, and Lance wondered if maybe he was unconscious. But then, slowly, a figure made it shakily to their knees. Lance nearly lost his breath in relief.

“Hey man,” he breathed. “How you feeling?”

The man before him blinked, a haze over his eyes, frowning at the sound of Lance’s voice. He was cute, Lance noted dumbly, plush lips and dreamy eyes and- now _really_ wasn’t the time.

“I’m Lance,” Lance repeated. “I’m with Voltron. Listen, if you help me out of these cuffs, I can get us both out of here, promise.”

The man frowned some more, tilting his head as if trying to shake some thought from it. Shit, whatever they’d injected must’ve really gotten to him. Lance forced himself not to look as he stood, blushing at the proximity between him and, well… this guy was out of it, but surely he’d be mortified if he knew his junk was hanging out.

“Y-you good, man? They injected you with some pretty nasty stuff, hey?”

Still politely averting his eyes, Lance didn’t even notice him drawing closer until there was pressure in his lap, by which point he was very aware.

“H-hey! Uh, listen man… are…”

Lance lost his breath as lips attached to his neck, the man licking a strip up from his collar to beneath his chin. Lance shuddered, cursing his body for its sudden interest in the naked body in his lap, because no, this was not alright.

“Buddy? Man? I don’t know if you know this, but uh… l-licking my neck? N-not so cool.”

The man groaned then, shoving his nose into Lance neck and inhaling deeply. He fucking _keened._ And oh. Oh boy. Lance knew this was wrong, knew on about a thousand different levels, but god if that noise didn’t do _something_ to him. Still, didn’t mean he was gonna let it happen. He twisted in the chair as the man settled heavily in his lap, the chair that was conveniently big enough to allow his knees to settle either side of Lance’s thighs. Things were starting to click now, and Lance did not like it.

“Hey,” he said, a sense of urgency in his voice. “If you can understand me, I need you to stop.”

The fact that the Galra hadn’t harmed or questioned him. The funny looking, pristine cell. The moaning. The different uniforms the Galra wore. The fact that they’d chucked a _naked guy_ in here. A naked guy who was having one hell of a time scenting Lance. He shuffled closer, pressing their chests together and whining as he scented the paladin in drugged out bliss.

“Listen,” Lance hissed. “I need you to listen. I’m a paladin of Voltron, I can h- _ah_!”

The man relished the feeling of grinding his hips down into Lance’s, leaving him no choice but to look because- yeah, people with dicks were not meant to do that. He was _wet_. Lance’s eyes widened as the man began pawing desperately at his front, his dick hard and leaking, and beneath that… He was wet. Lance couldn’t see enough to determine what the hell was going on down there, only knew that there was an incredibly horny, maybe-human in his lap, and literally nothing he could do about it. A pale palm pressed against the bulge in his pants and Lance jerked, the same time the man let out a heady moan. Then fingers were fiddling with the hem of his pants and Lance could _not_ -

“ _Stop_!”

He did. The man suddenly froze, blinking rapidly as if trying to clear the haze from his eyes. Lance was breathing fast, aroused and terrified and, and…. This was a weird situation, okay?

“H-hey,” he breathed. “Stop. Stop. Neither of us want this.”

Lance was sure he was shaking, but he managed to lean back enough so he could at least face the man. He was panting, hands buried in Lance’s pants but not going any further.

“What…” Lance paused, considering his words.

“What’s your name?”

The man didn’t appear to hear him, just groaned, almost painfully, grinding weakly against Lance’s thigh. The Galra had done something to him. Drugged him, conditioned him, _something_. This was no regular Galra ship.

“Hey! Stop!”

The man froze again, fingers bunching in Lance’s shirt as if he was physically struggling to keep his hands off him.

“You’ve been drugged,” Lance snapped. “You’re not thinking properly.”

“Not drugged.”

Lance almost didn’t catch the words they were so slurred. He frowned.

“What?”

“Not… drugged,” the man mumbled, pressing his nose into Lance’s neck.

He groaned, hips twitching. “ _Heat_.”

Heat? What the hell did that mean? Like… like a fucking animal?

“You… aren’t you human?” Lance blurted.

Maybe he wasn’t handling this as well as he could, but having a very naked, very aroused body in your lap made it kind of hard to think, okay? The man had started nibbling at his neck, rubbing their skin together as if he was trying to transfer his scent across.

“Hey!” Lance snapped in warning again, jerking slightly to try and catch his attention.

“Hey, stay with me. What do you mean _heat_?”

The man moaned, his thighs quivering as slick began dripping down his legs. _Shit_.

“Please,” the man whispered, grinding down on Lance. “ _Please_.”

Lance squirmed as the man pulled his dick free, flushing bright red as he looked at it with an almost predatory expression.

“Hey! Snap out of it man!”

He did, for another brief second.

“We’re not doing this,” Lance said. “You’re out of your fucking mind. We’re not, no, we’re not fucking, buddy. Get your, a-ah, hands off my dick.”

The man finally managed to meet his eyes, only this time he looked scared. Lance paused, trying to read the emotion beneath the haze.

“They’ll hurt us.” It was whispered, and wobbly, like he was struggling to speak through the urges driving his body.

“Who? The Galra? What is this? Man, you don’t want this, not really.”

“Do you?”

Lance frowned. “What?”

The man drew back slightly, tossing a bit of black hair back unconsciously, and boy, if that didn’t do things for Lance. He pouted, all bedroom eyes and slick lips and smooth skin and god, he was like a fever dream come to life but Lance really, really did not want this guy on his dick if it was because of whatever drugs they’d pumped into his system.

“Don’t you want me?”

His lips trembled, and Lance watched with wide eyes as tears began to form.

“You’re on drugs,” he stuttered.

“ _Please_ ,” he whined.

He pressed close, until Lance could feel their hearts thumping in sync.

“Don’t… don’t wanna go to the others,” the man slurred. “Hurts.”

He heaved in a breath, arms curling protectively around Lance’s head.

“They hurt,” he whispered. “Please.”

He pressed his nose into Lance’s neck again; Lance, who was stunned.

“Smell so good,” he mumbled, punctuating his point by rubbing his bare ass against Lance’s growing erection. “So good.”

Lance was shaking, his thoughts going a million miles an hour. Who was this guy, and what did he mean by that? Had they tossed him in with other people? Other prisoners? Had… had they hurt him? Lance didn’t know him, didn’t know why he was grinding on him like a horny animal, but fuck, he didn’t want to make it any worse for this guy.

“What’s your name,” he said, as calmly as he could.

This time the answer was whispered into his neck.

“Keith.”

Keith, huh. That sounded human. Then again, this guy appeared to have both a dick and pussy, so… that wasn’t really the major thing to worry about right now.

“Why’d they put you in here?” Lance asked instead.

He kept his voice low and calm, since it appeared to be soothing Keith, who was currently occupied with nuzzling his neck.

“Breeding.”

Lances blood ran cold. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, trying to push the nauseating panic down as Keith stroked his hair.

“Breeding?” He echoed.

Keith hummed, content with Lance’s scent surrounding him.

“What… what the hell does that mean?”

Keith didn’t reply for a long moment. Lance thought he might’ve fallen asleep, if it wasn’t for the hand carding slowly through his hair. Then he felt tell-tale tears spreading down his neck.

“You don’t want this,” Keith whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry.”

Lance tensed, wishing his arms were free so he could _do_ something, comfort this man like he clearly needed.

“H-hey. Hey, it’s okay. Keith, look at me, please?”

With significant difficulty, Keith managed to pull back, expression wavering a little as he saw Lance’s face.

“Is there any way we can not do this?” Lance asked. “You’ve got enough control, man. I think… y-you can handle your heat, can’t you.”

Tears were welling in Keith’s eyes, face flushed red from whatever this heat thing was he was going through.

“They… they’ll put someone else in. Give me to another…”

He trailed off, sighing as he leant into Lance.

“You’re human,” he mumbled, and it sounded vaguely like a question.

Lance swallowed thickly, trying to reign in his thoughts. There was no way either of them was getting through the next hour without fucking, and if it wasn’t each other, it was gonna be someone else. And personally, Lance would prefer if it was Keith. Would prefer if Keith wasn’t chucked in with someone who would hurt him.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m human.”

Silence.

“Keith?”

“Mm?”

“If we don’t… will they take you away?”

Keith made a small noise of confirmation, and Lance tilted his head back to breathe deeply.

“Then I think you should… w-we should try stick together, right?”

Hazy purple eyes stared into Lance’s own, trying to focus on him through the dizzying heat. He was frowning.

“It’s okay,” said Lance. “It’s okay. Do… do what you need to. It’s okay.”

Keith looked on the verge of saying something, but he never got the chance, because before either could blink the door to their cell burst open. Lance flinched alongside Keith as an angry looking Galra appeared there. He looked them over once before raising a comm to his mouth.

“Twenty three isn’t taking to his breeder. I’m gonna move him.”

Keith stiffened in his lap, eyes going wide as the words washed over him. He locked eyes with Lance, pure terror evident in his expression.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Lance had exactly zero seconds of warning before Keith was picking himself up and sinking down on Lance’s cock. A moan tore from Lances mouth as he was suddenly enveloped by hot, wet walls pulsating around his cock as Keith adjusted to the intrusion. A fluttering sigh made it past the smaller man’s lips, before he picked himself up and slammed back down, moaning obscenely around the dick in him. The Galra in the doorway had certainly paused, watching them for a few seconds before speaking into the comms again.

“Never mind,” he squeaked, and hastily shut the door.

Lance was nowhere near calm. Keith’s pussy was like a vice, slick dribbling down his thighs as he fucked himself desperately on Lance’s dick, clutching at his shoulders and moaning into his shoulder. There was no stopping him now. He was desperate, heat radiating off his body as he got off on Lance like a man starved of touch. And Lance let him, didn’t struggle. He felt terrible for enjoying it, for gasping and moaning as Keith took him in, for the pleasure shooting through him as Keith rode him fast and sweaty. He felt terrible, because even if they’d come to some sort of conclusion, Keith was as much as a prisoner as he was. And Lance refused to make him feel worse for it. So he let Keith fuck himself raw, didn’t yell at him, didn’t punish him, just whispered soft words into his hair.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright.”

Maybe when this was all over, Keith would at least remember that. _It’s alright._ It seemed like Keith came more than once, but he didn’t stop, not until Lance was shaking, twitching in his chair as Keith drew him closer to relief. He came with a stuttering cry, squeezing his eyes shut as he emptied into the man above him. Keith groaned, clenching around him as Lance came deep inside. They both stilled, panting, Keith’s face hidden in Lance’s neck as his thighs twitched. He didn’t pull off, just remained there on Lance’s softening dick, keeping his cum inside.

Lance didn’t move, didn’t say anything. Minutes passed, and their breathing returned to normal, a small sound rumbling from Keith’s chest. Lance frowned. Was he… _purring_? The purrs became more stuttered, and Lance realised with shock that he’d begun to cry.

“Hey…” he began. “Keith, Keith, it’s alright.”

A sob wracked Keith’s body, twisting something in Lance’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered.

“No, no I’m sorry,” Lance breathed, wishing his arms were free so he could at least hold the other. “Keith, I’m so sorry. I’ll help you. I’m going to help you.”

The cell door opened, and Keith cringed. He tightened his arms around Lance’s neck, shielding his body and trying to hide in it all the same.

“Come on twenty three. Up and out.”

Keith sniffled. The purrs had stopped completely now. Lance tried to look at him, to reassure him, but the Galra was already moving forward, grabbing hold of Keith and ripping him way from Lance. He gasped at the loss of contact, reaching blindly for the paladin as the Galra yanked him back. Disorientated and afraid, he didn’t stand a chance. The door slammed shut, leaving Lance alone.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “Jesus Christ.”

-

The cell, it turned out, wasn’t just that. About half an hour after Keith had been taken, Lance’s cuffs undid automatically. He rose from the chair, just as a bed unfolded from the wall, as well as a make do sink and toilet in the corner. This seriously wasn’t a normal Galra ship.

The first thing Lance did was try to clean up. There was slick and come all over his pants, so he scrubbed them clean as best he could, leaving them to dry over the chair. A meal was pushed through his door a while later, and Lance ate it slowly, feelings a mess as he sat curled on the little bed. What the hell had happened today? He’d been captured by Galra, put in a pampered cell, and been fucked by some guy with crazy hormones and abnormal biology? Lance groaned, hitting his head against the wall. Breeding. That’s what Keith had said, and the Galra. Lance was meant to… they were using him to _breed_ Keith? What the hell? Lance seriously hoped the others would find him soon, then hopefully he could get Keith out of this mess too. That was the thought he drifted off too, his team, his friends, and a pair of violet eyes watching him.

-

The next day, it happened again. Lance’s morning had gone by pretty uneventfully, up until early afternoon, whereby the cell door was thrust open by a guard with a gun, who ordered him back into the chair. Lance had barely sat his ass down when the cuffs were closing around him, locking him in place. The Galra nodded, satisfied and Lance watched in horror as a black haired man was shoved unceremoniously into his cell.

Keith was out of it. His vibrant eyes were glazed over with lust, naked body shivering when he caught scent of Lance. Lance swallowed thickly as he made his way over, hands sliding up his thighs, his chest, his shoulders, as Keith settled in his lap.

“Lance,” he breathed.

It sounded like a fucking prayer.

“ _Lance_.”

Keith looked him over hungrily, shoving his pants down and grabbing hold of his dick. Not very romantic, in Lance’s opinion, but he was kinda at a loss for words right now. Keith’s lips twitched into a little smirk as Lance hardened under his ministrations, and Lance would’ve sworn it were hot, had Keith actually been in control of the situation.

“Keith,” he tried, by the man was out of it.

His skin was burning, sweaty, either waaay to drugged or really caught up in this heat thing. He lined Lance up with his dripping hole, and sank down. The heat, his soft flesh, it was enough to have Lance blacking out for a second. When he resumed, Keith was fucking himself hard on Lance’s cock, moaning and panting and grabbing at his shirt. And that’s how it went. Keith came again, Lance inside him. He stayed there, purring, as the cum filled him. He tried to mumble a few words to Lance, but he couldn’t distinguish them. Lance tried not to let Keith’s absence sting the way it did when the Galra came for him.

-

Their cycle continued. Keith would come in every day around the same time, horny as hell, drugged up on sex, and fuck himself on Lance like his life depended on it. Most days, he wasn’t even coherent enough to remember his own name. Lance talked him through it anyway, especially after they were done, when Keith was draped over him, absolutely spent. He’d talk about meaningless things, how he guessed the sky looked that day, how soft Keith’s hair was, how dinner had tasted and how much he loved playing with crispy leaves in the fall. Whether Keith listened, he didn’t know. He could only hope they’d keep bringing the same man back.

It changed after about a week. Lance was strapped to the chair, waiting. The doors opened, Keith appeared, his eyes settling on Lance as he stumbled into the cell willingly. He collapsed onto the paladin’s lap, eagerly nuzzling into his neck. The Galra didn’t bother waiting around, slamming the door shut and-

And that’s when Keith changed. He perked up immediately, withdrawing from Lance’s neck and sitting up ramrod straight in his lap. Lance blinked. This was new.

“Keith?”

“We still have to fuck.”

Lance’s mouth dropped. Keith didn’t usually sound like that, so put together. Usually he was all slurred words and grabby hands and… and all that.

“They’re watching us,” is all Keith said, before pulling Lance’s pants down with purpose and positioning himself over his cock.

“Uh, Keith, what’s ha- _ah_ ,” Lance groaned as the familiar heat encompassed him.

“What the hell,” he breathed. “You can talk.”

“Of course I can talk,” Keith snapped.

And okay, they were kind of both in this shitty situation, no need to be snappy.

“Oh well excuse me,” said Lance. “It’s just that I’ve never heard you say anything other that is... uh..."

Keith’s frown morphed into a glare, and Lance shrunk back. At least, as much as he could with his dick buried in Keith.

“Uh, sorry,” he said. “What gives?”

“Your name is Lance, right?” Keith snapped.

He wasn’t moving his hips at all, but just the feeling of him was kinda distracting.

“Uhh. Yeah.”

Keith looked ready to hit him.

“You’re a paladin of Voltron, is that what you said?”

Lance perked up a little at that. “Who’s asking?”

Keith frowned. “Me, you idiot.”

Okay, maybe _Keith-in-heat_ wasn’t such a bad Keith after all.

“Why’d you wanna know?”

Keith surged forward suddenly, grabbing hold of his collar.

“Do you know what this is?” He hissed. “This ship? What they do here?”

“I’m… having guesses,” Lance admitted.

Keith glowered. “This is a breeding ship. It’s where they send imperfect Galra. Half-breeds, mutants. They get us pregnant, usually with some other skilled species or p… paladin of Voltron. Then send those babies off to be raised for the war effort. Canon fodder. Disposable soldiers. Food for the beasts in their arena. _Experiments_.”

Lance wasn’t smiling now.

“What the hell,” he breathed.

Keith was staring at him intensely, eyes aflame with anger and hope and too many other things to name.

“Some of us they have to force,” he continued. “Some, like me, we go into heat. A few drugs to boost us, and we can’t help it. We’d fuck anyone.”

“But now,” said Lance. “Now you’re back to normal.”

He frowned. “Why are you back to normal?”

Keith paused, something on the tip of his tongue. “My heat ended.”

He was lying. He knew something Lance didn’t and he was lying.

“So what now? What will they do with you?”

“Induce another heat, probably. Which also means they’ll chuck me in with some other alien, so don’t, _don’t_ ,” Keith hissed, grabbing hold of Lance’s cheek. “Let them know.”

“Secrets safe with me, buddy,” Lance squeaked.

Keith released his cheek, sitting back wit a huff.

“So… what now?” Lance asked.

“Is your team coming to rescue you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, dude! They’re my friends! They’re just tryna figure out where I am, and then they’ll be on their way ASAP.”

Keith’s frown deepened. “Ayesipy?”

“A. S. A. P. It means they’ll be here soon.”

“Good. When they come, they have to get the rest of the people here out. Understand?”

Lance’s expression softened. “Of course, man, I… that’s what we do. We help people. You…. You think I’d leave you here?”

Keith stilled a moment, struck by the question.

“I…”

The door was flung open, and before Lance could even look, Keith let out a pitched moan and sunk down his cock. Lance choked, jerking in his chair as the door slammed shut and Keith came to a stop.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” he breathed.

Keith raised a brow. “I can feel you getting hard.”

“Newsflash buddy,” Lance snapped. “The weirdness of this situation doesn’t detract from your sexiness _at all_.”

Keith scoffed, but left the subject alone.

“You swear your team is coming?”

Lance nodded seriously this time. “I promise. They’re Voltron, they won’t leave us, especially once they know what’s going on.”

He met Keith’s eyes.

“Though it would kinda help if I knew a bit more what was going on?”

Keith sighed, eyes becoming downcast for a moment.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything, I guess,” Lance said. “As much as you can tell me.”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know how long this has been happening, I’ve only been here for about a month.”

Lance couldn’t help the relief that ran through him.

“So you’ve never… they haven’t, like… taken…”

“I haven’t had a baby,” Keith said bluntly. “I’ve just… seen the others taken away. If I do have one, they’ll send it to the arena as… as food. That’s what happens to most firstborns. Especially they… they think I’m weak.”

Lance frowned, wishing again his arms were free so he could take Keith’s hand or something.

“I’m not gonna let that happen,” he said instead. “I promise.”

Keith looked away, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

“What about… what are you?” Lance said, desperate to change to subject now.

“Half Galra,” Keith replied. “Half human.”

He looked to Lance.

“You’re human, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m from Earth. You from there too?”

Keith shook his head.

“No? Where are you from?”

“Does it matter?”

“I mean… kinda. It’s kinda awkward knowing nothing about you given we’ve already fucked like, ten times.”

“I’m not from any particular planet,” Keith said. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Oh.”

“We can talk more tomorrow. Just remember your promise.”

“Talk more tomorrow? Why not-“

Lance was cut off with a groan as Keith began moving his hips. Almost reluctantly, hands came up to clutch his shoulders.

“You still have to come,” said Keith. “They check.”

“They check? Dude, this place…”

“I’m aware.”

Lance sighed, head thumping against the back of the chair. At least it was a comfy chair.

“Any way I can make this less awkward?”

“No,” said Keith.

“Wanna hear a story?”

“Lance, could you please just focus on coming.”

“Alright! Sorry, sorry. You got some really funky biology, you know that?”

Keith frowned, rocking his hips back and forth. A thought hit him suddenly, and he reached a hand down beneath Lance’s dick.

“D-dude! Not cool!” Lance shrieked, as Keith withdrew his fingers with a puzzled expression.

“You don’t…”

“Have a vagina? No! No, humans have one or the other! Jeez man, you never been to a sex-ed class?”

“Sorry?” Keith offered, still looking puzzled.

“It’s okay. Just… ugh. Let’s just get through this,” Lance muttered.

Keith seemed to agree, because in the next second he was picking up his pace, and Lance couldn’t have stopped himself coming if he wanted to.

-

Keith played his part perfectly as they dragged him back to the shared cells that evening. He’d clung a little to Lance when they came to take him away, not excessively, but enough to fit the part of a Galra in heat. He’d sagged a little in the arms of the Galra, acted out of it, even whimpered like a kicked dog when one handled him a little roughly. It wasn’t until he was safely back with the others in the cells that he let himself drop the act.

He found Tiggy easily enough; the alien girl was cowered in the corner, thoroughly invested in braiding her hair and avoiding the looks of everyone else. She looked up when Keith sat down with a sigh, tugging on the thin gown the Galra gave them all to wear. There were about thirty girls in this cell, plus one or two aliens of neither gender. The point was, they were all fertile.

“Keith,” Tiggy smiled.

“Hey, Tiggs.”

“Did you have luck?”

Two owlish brown eyes blinked at Keith hopefully, Tiggy’s red skin flushing orange as hope coursed through her.

“I did, actually,” Keith replied. “Lance, he’s a paladin of Voltron. His team will help us.”

He kept his voice low, but he wasn’t too worried. Most of the girls in here were completely out of it, and those who weren’t, he trusted anyway. Tiggy’s interest was definitely peaked.

“You think he is telling the truth.”

“I do. He’s human, like me. He’s…” Keith hesitated to say kind.

It wasn’t that Lance wasn’t kind, he just wasn’t sure he was ready to disclose that information.

“I trust him.”

Tiggy opened her mouth to say something, but footsteps down the hall stopped him.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Act on, Tiggs.”

Without another word, the two of them slumped. Keith tucked himself into a pathetic looking ball, un-focusing his eyes and whining softly as the footsteps came to a stop outside the cell. The door opened, and a few of the aliens shrunk back as guards filed in.

“Check up time,” a voice announced.

Keith repressed a shudder. God, he hated that voice. It made his skin crawl, made him want to fight. Draxus, breeding master on this ship, stepped into the cell with his kit. Keith and Tiggy held up their act as two aliens in the throes of heat, uselessly lounging about on the ground like so many others, until they could be brought back to whichever alien was being used to try and impregnate them. Usually Keith put on an act because he hated the check-ups, this time though… he really, really couldn’t be tested.

He tried to keep his heart rate steady as Draxus moved around the cell, pointing out girls that the Galra hauled up. Keith supressed a wince as he spotted one of his friends on her feet, yelping as a smooth bit of metal was inserted-

A sigh.

“Still not with child. I think we may have assigned you an incompatible breeder.”

Draxus shook his head.

“Never mind. Tomorrow, a new one. Would you like that?”

The alien girl said nothing, shaking slightly, and Keith’s heart went out to her. The Galra continued their rounds, thankfully passing over Keith and Tiggy as they sought out the girls who looked alert enough to be pregnant. Keith didn’t even blink as two were removed from the cell. He stayed motionless, helpless, playing his part. They couldn’t check him. They couldn’t check him. _They couldn’t check him._

-

“So what’s your favourite colour?”

Lance had decided he liked to keep up the conversation during Keith’s visits, it alleviated a bit of the awkwardness. Keith frowned, rocking his hips slowly.

“Red.”

“Red? Sweet!”

Lance grinned.

“Sorry we won’t be able to introduce you to the red paladin though.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “Don’t have one. Voltron’s been searching ever since, well, since we started. But Red’s a picky lion. No ones taken her fancy yet.”

“Huh.”

“Annoying, I know. Sorry you’re stuck with the boring old blue paladin.”

“You’re not boring.”

Lance blanched. “I’m not?”

Keith frowned, stilling his hips. “No?”

“Oh.”

“Is there… a problem?”

“What? No, no,” Lance said quickly. “I just… anyway. Blue’s my favourite colour.”

Keith snorted. “No shit.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not quite trusting their voices as Keith brought them closer to release. Lance gasped soundlessly as Keith’s teeth grazed his neck, both of their hips jerking as they came. Keith settled heavily against him, idly playing with Lance’s hair.

“Do you…” Lance paused, biting his lip. “You remember anything I talked to you about? When you were out of it?”

“Not… not really, no.”

Another pause.

“Do you want me to talk?”

Keith shifted, considering his options. He and Lance didn’t need to talk at all. They just had to fuck to appease the Galra, act like Keith was still on his heat, and wait for Voltron. Then again, there was no harm in listening. It was kind boring just sitting there with a dick in him anyway.

“Sure.”

“Sweet!”

So Lance began talking. He started with his family, told Keith all about them how he missed them, how he hoped he’d see them again. He talked about his friends, Hunk the amazing cook and Pidge the computer whizz, Shiro the awesome leader and Allura the beautiful space princess and a wacky old man called Coran. He talked about their adventures as paladins, and he talked about Earth, about everything beautiful and wonderful about it, about the birds and the beaches and oceans and cities and-

“I wish I could go there.”

The words were out before Keith realised he’d spoken. He cringed slightly, fingers stilling in Lance’s hair.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Lance shifted, tilting his head toward Keith.

“Sorry? Why are you… don’t be sorry, Keith. We… I’m sure we could get you to Earth.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to pull back. His puzzled gaze settled on Lance.

“I don’t belong there.”

“Where do you belong?”

It was a simple question, really; so why couldn’t Keith answer?

“I don’t know.”

Lance gaze was kind and patient. Keith hated it.

“I was born aboard a Galra ship, I… I was a slave.”

Lance brows furrowed. He shifted, like he was trying to reach out for him but forgot his hands were bound.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What… how did you end up here, Keith?”

It felt odd, someone asking about him. Keith was at a loss.

“I grey up a slave with my mother,” he said. “We… we worked on the ship. Made uniforms and… cleaned.”

Lance was so, so patient. Keith’s words felt stuck in his throat.

“When she died I… thought I’d just stay on the ship, but, but they put me up for sale. Sent me to a… a pleasure house, cause I- they like half Galra, or s-something. Anyway I… couldn’t do that. I attacked the first Galra who tried, you know… So then they sent me here.”

Keith scoffed pitifully. “Guess I should have just done my fucking job at the pleasure house.”

Lance’s gaze was hard and calculating. Keith could barely meet his eyes, flooded with shame and regret and-

“No, don’t say that.”

“What?”

“Don’t say that,” Lance insisted. “Cause we’re gonna get you out of here, Keith. Your life doesn’t end here. It- fuck, it hasn’t started. You’re not gonna stay here, and any baby you have, its not gonna be sent anywhere. Understand?”

Keith nodded shakily.

“Good.”

Lance was still staring at him, and there was emotion there Keith couldn’t even comprehend. He did the only thing he couldn’t think of- leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. The paladin caught his breath, eyes fluttering open as Keith pulled back. The door to their cell opened, Keith’s body going slack as the Galra came for him. Lance’s expression stayed ingrained in his mind, even after his lips had stopped tingling late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you so much for all the positive feedback guys! Hope its alright I added another chapter <3

There was something different about Keith today. Something different about the whole situation, really. Lance couldn’t explain it, why the sex hadn’t felt as much like mindless fucking that day, why it… He shook his head. It was the timing, it had to be. Three weeks he’d been here, waiting for the team to come. Keith was losing hope, and he could tell.

The other man had kept his face hidden so far, tucking it against Lance’s neck the moment he’d entered the room, not a single word passing between them. He’d stripped Lance slower though, had taken his time rubbing at the bulge in his pants before finally slipping the material down and fucking himself on the paladin. It was slower, his hips stuttering as he lost track, clearly caught up in his thoughts.

“Keith,” Lance whispered.

He froze. Fingers clutched at Lance’s neck, but Keith made no other move.

“Keith, can you…”

Lance’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

“Do you think you can un-cuff my hands?”

Silence. Lance knew he couldn’t break out of this cell, but… god, the urge to hold, it was getting too much.

“Will you hurt me?”

The words were whispered, so tentative and afraid. Lance’s blood ran cold.

“Hurt you?”

Keith tensed.

“Keith… Keith, god, Keith, no. No. Why… why would I hurt you?”

The smaller man shifted uncomfortably, lips pressed to Lance’s neck as he spoke.

“The first one,” he mumbled. “The first one they put me with. H-he promised if I un-cuffed his hands he’d… he’d help me escape.”

Keith sniffled, and Lance’s chest tightened.

“He didn’t he just… h-hurt.”

Hot tears stained Lance’s neck, and he tensed.

“Keith, do you trust me?”

A nod.

“Then please, un-cuff me.”

Keith was trembling. Lance could feel the shaking against his chest as Keith leant around him, reaching for the cuffs. His fingers fiddled with the mechanism, before they clicked, and Lance felt his wrists spring free. Keith froze, but the latter didn’t hesitate. He brought his arms up, ignoring the way they ached to wrap them around Keith’s back. The man tensed for a moment, before melting into Lance’s embrace.

It felt like coming home. Finally, _finally_ , he was holding Keith, stroking his back and tucking his head into his shoulder, surging forward to embrace him properly. And Keith? He melted. A shuddering sigh escaped his lips as Lance brought them together, relaxing properly against the paladin as fingers scratched gently at his bare shoulders and sides, cupped his neck and ran through his hair. Lance kissed over his shoulders, laving his tongue over the sensitive areas of Keith’s neck, before tilting his head back to kiss him properly.

Keith let out a delighted little whimper as they kissed, racking up Lance’s shirt to run his fingers over his stomach, tracing out his abs and pressing shyly against the plains of his chest. Lance couldn’t keep his hands to himself, not now. They roamed over Keith’s back, squeezing his ass and causing him to yelp. He was wrestled out of his shirt, Keith’s arms wrapping around him, in his hair and on his chest and neither of them could get enough. Keith sank down on his cock, rocking his hips desperately and Lance pushed up to meet him. It was hot, and delicious, but desperate too. Desperate in a way that had Lance’s chest aching, because it couldn’t last.

He gripped Keith’s own dick, drawing a broken noise from the man as he began pumping it. They were insatiable, clutching at each other, groaning at the slick slide of skin on skin, hungry mouths and hot breath, fear of what was to come winding them up into a frenzy. Lance dragged Keith down onto his cock, savouring the loud noises that tumbled from his lips, lapping them up as they kissed messily and ground against each other. Lance ran a thumb over Keith’s slit and watched his mouth drop open, cherry red lips shining, practically begging to be bitten. So Lance did. Laved his tongue along them and bit down, causing Keith to jerk in his arms and shuffle closer.

It was building now, the feeling between them. Keith’s movements became messy, hips stuttering as Lance pushed him towards his orgasm. There was so much contact, so much more than he was used too; Keith sucked sharply at Lance’s neck before pulling back to kiss him. His eyes fluttered shut as he came, mouthing at Lance’s lips as he spilled onto both their stomachs, clenching around Lance. The paladin followed him over, coming with a muted cry, his arms wound tightly around Keith. And then it was just them, and the aftermath.

Lance didn’t let go, not right away. He moved his hands up and down Keith’s back, warm, solid points of contact that grounded him. Keith breathed calmly into his chest; Lance still smelt amazing, even when he wasn’t in heat. A hand tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp, and Keith’s eyes drifted shut. He was in heaven, in absolute heaven; he hadn’t felt this calm, this good… well, ever. He relaxed into Lance, not caring for the mess around his legs or the ache in his thighs. Up, down, Lance could keep touching him forever. Keith sighed softly, and Lance pressed a tender kiss to his temple.

A pause. The air felt heavy.

“Keith, I-“

The door to the cell slammed open without warning, startling the pair as a tall Galra dominated the doorway. Lance withdrew his arms from around Keith like lightning, but the damage had been done. Wide-eyed and afraid, Keith followed Lance’s terrified gaze over his shoulder, to the doorway. He must have recognised whoever stood them, because Keith flinched, curling into Lance as if their proximity alone would keep them safe.

“Well,” the Galra drawled. “Freed up his hands, did we?”

A wicked smile spread across his face, and Lance felt Keith tense. This was bad. The Galra sighed, stepping into the cell to allow two guards through.

“Get twenty three out of here,” he ordered in a bored tone. “He’s grown too attached.”

“No,” Lance whispered, but Keith was already extracting himself from his lap.

But it wasn’t so he could follow the Galra out obediently, oh no. Keith _growled_. The first Galra made to grab him and the sound tore out of him like a vicious animal, accompanied by a swing of his fist that landed sharply against the Galra’s cheek. Lance gaped, unable to do anything with his feet still strapped to the chair. Keith scratched at the Galra closing in on him, completely animalistic, barring his teeth and trying to place himself between them and Lance. He was… he was defending Lance. A hard punch, and Keith was dazed enough for them to grab him, though he fought hard. A deep chuckle filled the air, and Lance turned to see the tall Galra approaching Keith.

“Draxus,” the Galra-halfling hissed. “Let me _go_.”

“Protective,” Draxus mused instead, stroking Keith’s cheek as he struggled. “Interesting.”

“Don’t touch him!” Lance snapped. “I made him un-cuff me, it was me!”

Draxus laughed. “Oh, you didn’t make him do anything.”

He reached into his coat, withdrawing a small kit and assembling whatever lay within. Keith began to squirm, Lance’s pleas falling on deaf ears.

“Lance,” he whined, though it was more out of instinct.

Keith’s eyes were filled with fear, twisting helplessly in the hold of the Galra. He yelped when Draxus grabbed him, and Lance flinched as the thin metal rod was inserted roughly into Keith. Eyes screwed shut, Keith bit his lip as the seconds passed, shuddering when the object was finally withdrawn. Draxus’s eyes glimmered dangerously, and he smirked.

“No wonder you’re so protective,” he said. “Seems our little human breeding couple were compatible after all.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and he began to struggle in their hold. Lance watched it all unfold with a nasty feeling settling in his stomach.

“What does that mean?” He demanded. “What the hell does that mean?”

Draxus grinned. “Do you want to tell him, twenty three?”

Keith’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears, looking desperately to Lance.

“Lance.”

He sounded so hopeless. “ _Lance_.”

Draxus tutted, before waving his hand to signal the Galra to take him from the room. Lance surged forward, strapped to the chair still but desperate.

“No! Keith!”

“Lance, Lance I’m sorry.”

Keith was crying. He yelped as the Galra tugged him away harshly, digging his ankles in to try and stay put, but it was no use.

“Keith!”

“Lance!”

“Keith- wait! Wait, no, stop! Stop! What does that mean?”

Draxus stopped by the doorway, fixing Lance with a sharp smirk.

“Congratulations,” he said. “Your child will make a fine soldier.”

With that, the door was slammed in Lance’s face.

-

It had been three hours since they’d taken Keith, and Lance was going out of his mind. He couldn’t pace, couldn’t try and bust his way out; they’d kept him strapped to the chair this time. Keith’s cries rang in his ears, driving Lance mad as he just _sat there_. Keith was pregnant, pregnant with his child, taken away to be a slave and breeder forever, as the Galra confiscated his baby and all those to come after it. And Lance couldn’t take it.

His head shot up when the door to his cell opened, but it wasn’t who he wanted to see. The Galra guards were escorting another alien into the cell, a girl by the looks of it, with glassy eyes and an expression that said she wasn’t totally herself. Lance averted his eyes; she was completely naked. Like Keith had been.

“No,” he said. “No. No, no no.”

He shook his head, but the Galra took no notice. They shoved the girl in with him and shut the door. Her drugged up senses did the rest. Lance cringed as she found her way into his lap, shaking his head vehemently, refusing to even look at her. This was what his life was now? He started to cry, but the girl didn’t notice. Lance doubted she knew her own name at this point. She was clumsily trying to figure his body out, desperate, a little like Keith had been. Lance shoulders shook. This couldn’t be happening. Keith was out there, _Keith_ , pregnant with… with _their_ child. Keith, who he-

He loved.

The door to the cell burst open, but instead of a Galra or another drugged up alien, a suit of yellow and white armour filled the space. Lance’s breath caught, a second before an alarm blared like hell through the ship.

“ _Hunk_?”

“Lance!”

Lance could only blink rapidly as his friend descended upon him, shoving aside a very confused alien girl in order to grab Lance’s into a hug.

“Oh my god, I thought you were a goner,” Hunk sobbed, squeezing the life out’ve Lance.

Lance yelped, finally managing to lean back enough to get his friend to _untie him for gods sake_. As soon as Lance was on his feet, ignoring Hunk’s barrage of questions, he set his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

“Long story short,” he said. “Breeding ship. Alien girls are drugged. Get them to safety, kick the Galra’s asses. I gotta go get someone.”

Hunk’s mouth was hanging open.

“What?”

The alarm was blaring loudly, urging them to act. To emphasise his point, Lance lifted the drowsy alien girl to her feet, pushing her towards Hunk.

“Alien girls are drugged. Rescue them!”

“Oh!”

Lance didn’t wait around any longer than that. He was running, out the open door and through the unfamiliar ship, in search of one person, and one alone. It was chaos on the ship, but Lance’s trusted his teammates to take care of it. He raced along the halls, pushing his way past loose aliens and evading Galra guards, heading toward what he hoped were more cells. Hall after hall, the sounds of fighting behind him intensified.

Lance pulled to a stop at the start of a long passage blocked by a door. He shoved it open, immediately assaulted by the cries for help coming from the nearby cells. He jumped at the sight of at least seven aliens, all in different stages of pregnancy. Not even thinking, Lance raced toward the guard station, thankful it was deserted as he grabbed the keys and hastily went about opening all the cells.

“Voltron is here,” he explained as he unlocked the cells. “They’ll help you, get to the people in the colourful armour!”

The aliens nodded hastily, helping each other along as Lance released them one by one. He flinched as a girl grabbed his arm, whipping around to find himself confronted with red skin and tightly coiled braids.

“Are you Lance?” The girl demanded.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Her expression was tight with concern. “My friend, Keith, Draxus took him, said he had special plans for him. H-he said you’d help him, please.”

Lance’s expression darkened. “Where is he?”

-

Keith had been in a state of limbo for the past couple of hours. The Galra had drugged him again when he wouldn’t stop fighting, and though the effects were waring off… he felt numb. He said huddled in the corner of Draxus’s office, arms wrapped around his stomach and shivering. His suspicious had been correct; he hadn’t ended his heat early out of chance, no, he had a baby in him. _Lance’s_ baby. Keith had hoped maybe it wouldn’t effect him this much, thought that maybe he’d be able to cope if they took away his new born child before he’d even gotten to hold them. But no, he’d barely just learnt he was pregnant, and the thought of someone taking his baby… Keith whimpered. He’d been trying to purr to comfort himself, but now the sounds came in choppy intervals that made his chest hurt.

They’d bound his wrists, but he still had enough movement in his fingers to lift the hem of his shirt and peer down at his bare stomach. He’d rather die than have his baby ripped away from him, shipped off to some arena to be fed to the beast or- Draxus said he had something special in mind. Whatever it was, Keith would rather _die_.

The door to the office opened suddenly, and with Draxus came the cry of alarms.

“Get up, runt,” he hissed, marching toward Keith. 

There was blood smeared across his face, and a frantic look in his eyes. Were they… were they under attack. Keith scrabbled to his feet as Draxus grabbed him, biting his tongue to stop the short cry as nails dug into his flesh.

“Move,” the Galra spat, dragging him towards the door.

In the hallway, the alarms were deafening. Keith stumbled along, still a little weary from the drugs and uncoordinated with his hands bound awkwardly. Draxus walked hastily along, almost running as he took Keith with him. They were headed to an escape pod, he realised, as they entered the hangar. Keith began to struggle, earning himself a sharp slap across the face. He gasped, hair falling to cover his shocked expression as heat bloomed along his cheek. He was yanked forward, tripping, Draxus paying him no mind as he moved toward the pods.

“Draxus!”

The pair stopped dead. Keith whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice, almost crying when he saw Lance at the entrance to the hangar, a stolen Galra blaster in his hand and a murderous look in his eye.

“Let him go,” Lance spat, marching into the hangar.

Draxus growled, drawing a gun of his own and yanking Keith in front of him as a shield.

“Back off, paladin,” he spat.

Keith’s eyes went wide as he felt the gun rest against his head, meeting Lance’s stern gaze. The paladin didn’t look worried though, he looked furious.

“Let him go,” said Lance. “And I’ll make it painless.”

The Galra snorted, and Keith tried to clutch at the hand that tightened around his throat. A short growl rumbled from his chest, stopping short when Draxus jabbed the gun harder against his temple. Lance wasn’t fucking around though. Before Keith could blink, he’d turned and fired off a shot. It wasn’t directed at them thought, no, it was-

Keith gasped as the pressure in the hangar dropped, flailing as Draxus released him as air gushed towards the open airlock. Lance was lunging for him before he’d even registered what had happened, sprinting across the hangar as Keith and Draxus were pulled towards the opening. He slammed into a ship that was bolted in place, scrabbling for a hold on the metal as they were pulled out. Draxus got a hold of the tail, Keith balanced precariously on the nose of the fighter as Lance grabbed for him.

Their hands found each other, holding on desperately as air streamed out the airlock. Draxus was cursing, but his noises went unheard by them.

“I got you!”

Keith looked up to see Lance struggling to hold him, but he trusted he wouldn’t let go. Despite it all, he smiled; _Lance came back for him_. That was the last happy thought Keith had before pain seared through his leg. He screamed, and Lance’s eyes widened as the shot Draxus had fired went straight through Keith’s thigh. It hurt like hell, tears springing to Keith’s eyes as he cried out. He glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of so much blood pouring from his leg. Shit, he must’ve hit something vital. Lance was shouting, and Keith became vaguely aware of him raising his blaster to shoot Draxus.

By the time the Galra’s body had joined the various other debris, Keith was beginning to loose focus. The loss of oxygen paired with the large amount of blood he was losing made him dizzy. He slipped a little from Lance’s hold, before the paladin was hauling him back up and into his arms. Lance spoke desperately into his comm, pressing on hand over Keith’s wound as he tried to keep them from flying out the airlock.

He looked beautiful, Keith thought dumbly. His hair was wild, blue eyes crystalline clear and alive with anger as he barked orders into the comm. Bit of the hangar were tearing off all around them, sparks flying as Voltron brought its wrath down on the ship, and Lance had never looked more beautiful. He was staring at Keith, speaking, but the words didn’t make sense. Keith smiled, dizzy with blood loss but safe nonetheless. This is what he’d dreamt of, for all those years, being rescued. Lance looked so, so concerned; he wished he’d stop worrying. The last thing Keith took note of was Lance wrapping around him protectively, before launching them both off the ship and out the dark airlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo last chapter this got longer than expected! Thanks for the support guys, you're too kind <3

Keith woke with a start from the dream he’d been having, of hulking purple figures and white washed cells and creeping hands. He bolted upright, panting, the images scattering from his vision as he slowly awoke to his surroundings. He was in a bed, a comfortable one, with a sheet pulled over him to keep him warm and dressed in a soft shirt and pants. _What the hell._

“You’re safe now.”

Keith’s head whipped to the side, and he tensed when his eyes landed on an unfamiliar looking man. _Run_ , his mind screamed, _run run run_. But something about his man’s expression, and his stance… it was friendly. So Keith froze, fingers fisted in the sheets as he eyed the stranger with suspicion.

“My name’s Shiro,” the man said quickly, sensing Keith’s unease. “I’m a paladin of Voltron. Lance’s friend.”

He must have seen Keith relax, because some of the tension left the man’s shoulders. He was tall, intimidating yet… Keith hesitated to say fatherly. In any case, this man, Shiro, didn’t seem to want to hurt him.

“Where is Lance?”

Keith flinched at the sound of his voice; it was rough, and a bit squeaky. How long had he been asleep for? His leg- Keith frowned. His leg didn’t hurt at all.

“Lance is fine,” Shiro said. “He’s sleeping. He’s been checking up on you plenty though, don’t worry.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. He wanted to trust this man, but he knew better than to trust too easily. Shiro glanced down at his hands, before offering Keith a small, almost timid smile.

“The baby’s fine too,” he said softly.

Keith couldn’t help the involuntary gasp, his fingers tightening around the sheets.

“No harm is going to come to either of you,” Shiro promised. “We’ll make sure of that.”

He smiled, and it was so warm, so welcoming, that Keith found himself relaxing.

“You still need plenty of rest,” Shiro said. “But, if you’re ready, I know Lance would like to see you. Would that be alright? You can say no, Keith. You don’t have to see anyone on this ship if you don’t want to.”

“No, I…” Keith cleared his throat, hating the way his words wobbled. “I want to see him. I want Lance.”

Shiro nodded, and got up from his chair with a smile.

“Oh,” he said. “There’s water here, and if your appetite returns, which it should soon, we’ve got plenty of food to go around. Anything you need, Keith, we can help. Okay?”

Keith nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

“No need for thanks, kid. We’re just glad you’re alright.”

With that, Shiro gave a polite nod and made his way to the exit. Keith let out a long exhale, basking in the momentary silence. He looked to be in some kind of medical bay, with a couple of beds and machines scattered around. Curiously, he raised the blanket to peer at his leg. There were no traces of any injury. He laid a hand over his stomach. _The baby was safe_. His baby. His and… Lance’s. He was pregnant with Lance’s baby. Keith blinked rapidly to stop the tears falling from his eyes; he didn’t even understand why he was crying, hadn’t had time to process any of this. The doors slid open again and his head snapped up.

A sense of calm spread through Keith as his eyes landed on Lance. It shocked him, the effect the other had on him. Lance looked terrified, shifting from one foot to the other, dressed in a warm looking hoodie and jeans. Keith wasn’t used to seeing him like this, on his feet, in his regular clothes, not strapped to a chair awaiting their next meeting. Lance spotted him and exhaled in relief.

He began to approach, quickly at first, then tripped over his own feet when he realised he might frighten Keith. He came to a stop a few feet from the bed, fidgeting, his eyes skirting over Keith nervously.

“H-hey,” Lance breathed.

Keith stared at him.

“I’m, uh, I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Keith answered.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Lance. Precious, beautiful, nervous, Lance. Who’d done everything in his power to comfort Keith in captivity, who’d told him of Earth, of his family, who rattled off stupid jokes to try and distract them from the horror of their situation. And now here he was, no need for distraction. Keith smiled, but Lance didn’t even notice he was so fidgety.

“G-good. Uh, that’s good. Great. You… you met Shiro, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“He, uh…” Lance bit his tongue, glancing at the floor. “Yeah.”

A moment of silence came down between them.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Lance said softly, earnestly.

“I’m glad you are, too.”

Lance sighed heavily. “Listen, Keith, I… I know about the baby. It’s mine, right? It’s ours?”

Keith blinked rapidly, clearing his head. Cause yeah, it was. It was odd hearing it from Lance’s mouth.

“Yes.”

Lance took a deep breath, steadying himself. “If you don’t-“

“I’m keeping it,” Keith said.

His voice didn’t waver this time, which he was proud of. Lance looked up, and for a moment a dazzling smile lit up his face, before he remembered himself and it dropped.

“Okay. Okay… I… wanna help. With the baby. E-even if you don’t want to see me, can I… could I help you? We’re gonna take you anywhere you want, Keith. I-if you want to go to Earth, or somewhere else, we’ll take you there. But could I please support you, if you… god, if you don’t want to see me again that’s okay but I want to support you, Keith, I-“

“What if I want to stay here?”

“I-I care about you, and- wait. Wait, what?”

Lance was frowning, finally looking up from the floor.

“What if I want to stay here?” Keith repeated slowly.

Now he was starting to feel like the vulnerable one.

“What if you… why would you… want to stay here?”

Keith’s fingers itched to go to his stomach, but he resisted.

“Maybe I don’t have anywhere else,” he said softly. “Maybe I… think I can make a difference here, helping Voltron.”

Lance didn’t say anything; his mind seemed caught in a loop.

“Maybe I feel safest with you,” Keith said, and it was barely a whisper.

“With me?” Lance repeated dumbly.

He didn’t seem to be understanding.

“Don’t you… don’t you hate me?”

Keith stared, startled.

“Why would I hate you?”

Lance understood that question just fine.

“Cause I, I got you pregnant, Keith. I h-had sex with you without your consent-“

“You had my consent.”

“That’s not proper consent!”

“Then I didn’t have your consent either, Lance. We were both forced into that-“

“That doesn’t mean it’s not wrong!”

“If you think I blame you at all-“

“That’s not the point, the- why are you getting up?”

Lance’s eyes went wide as Keith tossed the blanket off him and swung both legs over the edge of the bed.

“Keith, why are you getting up?”

His legs felt weak and wobbly, but that didn’t stop him making way for Lance. The paladin’s eyes had gone wide as saucepans, and he stayed rooted to the spot as Keith staggered towards him.

“I’m sorry, Keith, and I’ll get out of your life as soon-“

Lance gasped as Keith collided with him, trapping his arms as he enveloped him in a tight hug. There was confusion, lasting confusion, as Lance slowly accustomed to the fact Keith was hugging him not hitting him. Then Keith’s legs gave out, and he was forced to grab hold of him too.

“I don’t hate you,” Keith mumbled as Lance tugged him back onto his feet.

He pressed his nose into Lance’s neck, inhaling deeply his comporting scent. Lance’s hand came up tentatively to cradle his head, keeping Keith on his feet with an arm around his waist.

“I _like_ you.”

Lance took a shaky breath, squeezing Keith a little tighter.

“I like you too.”

“I don’t… I want to stay here,” Keith said softly. ”If I’m allowed. I want to stay with you.”

Lance was having some _big emotions_ , judging by the way his chest kept stuttering.

“I… I wanna stay with you too, Keith. But I don’t… you don’t have to be like that here, like you were on the ship. Okay, Keith? You’re welcome here, whether you have my child or not, and… can we be friends?”

Keith frowned.

“Just friends?”

Lance tensed. “You don’t have to be like that here. I’ll still care about you, even if we’re not, y’know…”

“But if I want to?”

Lance sighed.

“I think you should take some time,” he said. “I think you need to adjust, I think we both do. So… so why don’t we start as just friends. And if we’re meant to be…”

Keith hugged him tighter, showing him his answer.

“Let’s start with friends. Now please can you come lie down with me, my legs are weak as shit.”

Lance chuckled as Keith tugged him towards the bed, curling up under the sheet and shuffling over this time so they could slot in together. Lance was cautious at first, laying down on the edge of the mattress, his hands to himself. Keith scoffed, rolling toward him and grabbing Lance’s arm to sling it over him. He positioned his other hand over his stomach, trying to control himself as a shiver passed through him at the protectiveness of Lance’s hand splayed over his stomach.

“Comfy?” Lance joked, rearranging them so they could snuggle together more suitably.

Keith just tucked his head against Lance’s chest, hand over hand, content. It wasn’t until he started purring that Lance ran the hand up and down his back, holding him close, the beginnings of their little family safe, and calm, and together.

It wasn’t until Keith sat bolt upright in bed an hour later, the red lion’s echoing roar beckoning him, that they realised he might just be sticking around for more than one reason.

-

It only took a month for Lance and Keith to realise that _just friends_ wasn’t really going to cut it. Being friends in itself wasn’t the problem; they got along great now that they were free from Galra captivity, able to get to know each other at a normal pace, in a normal setting, with other, normal people around them to help Keith adjust. And the more he got to know those other people… the more he realised quite how special Lance was. Sure, he’d taken to the others just fine, but Lance felt different. Shiro was like the big brother he’d never had, Pidge his sudden new best friend, Hunk the kindest person he’d ever met, and Allura like a beacon of safety, of warmth, a friend he could confide in deeply. Keith reckoned he was starting to love each and every one of them, so knowing that, why did Lance still feel so different?

The bed sharing didn’t help. Keith had been given his own room, of course, but given the pregnancy and the night terrors that plagued him time to time, it wasn’t uncommon for him to crawl into bed with Lance some nights, just to have a warm body beside him and a hand rubbing over his stomach. It wasn’t as if the baby was showing yet, it was still far too early for that, but regardless of the status of their relationship, Lance was as involved as he could possibly be.

Keith blushed bright red at every meal when Lance fetched his plate for him and always made sure Keith had plenty to eat. He’d sit up with Keith on sleepless nights, and pounce on him in the mornings to nuzzle Keith’s stomach and speak little strings of Spanish to the baby that Keith couldn’t understand, but adored anyway. He was the one who took Keith shopping for actual clothes, who rubbed the tension out his shoulders and accompanied him on his first flight in the red lion. But through all of it, no matter how much Lance gave, he never asked for anything in return. Never one bit of pressure was put on Keith to return feelings of romance, to the point it was almost frustrating. So it was no wonder, really, that Keith only lasted a month.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Lance s-someone’s gonna see us.”

Keith jerked forward when Lance’s teeth grazed his jaw, head spinning as hands roamed his body. They were crowded together in the empty hallway, not quite having made it to their rooms.

“Let them,” Lance all but growled, wedging his hands between Keith and the wall so he could squeeze the others ass.

Keith gasped as he was hoisted up, legs automatically going around Lance’s waist as the blue paladin pressed him against the wall.

“Lance I’m s-serious, what- ah, w-what if they see?”

“Okay, okay, we’re moving,” Lance muttered, ensuring Keith was securely in his hands before walking them the final few steps to the door.

The second it slid closed behind them, Lance slammed him up against it. Not too hard, not enough to hurt, but enough to get Keith’s heart racing. Keith’s mouth opened willingly as Lance pressed another searing kiss to his lips, hands tugging at the hairs at the nape of his neck. His entire world was dominated by _Lance Lance Lance_ , and Keith could barely think through the pleasure shooting up his spine as Lance ground their hips together. It felt like forever since he’d had Lance’s hands on him, really on him, more than the tentative touches and feather light kisses he’d used to slowly woo Keith properly. Not that he didn’t love those things, but he’d been craving more for the better part of three weeks.

Keith gasped as his back hit the bed, Lance crawling over him and then… stopping. Pausing, for a moment, slowing down their hasty actions as he simply stared down at Keith. They were both breathing hard, still fully clothed with skin flushed red from arousal. Lance’s hand trailed down his cheek, blue eyes flitting over Keith’s face to try and read his emotions. The tender action had his chest seizing up, and before he could think about it, Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s hand, holding it to his cheek.

“You’re really pretty,” Lance mumbled.

Keith raised a brow.

“Pretty?”

“Pretty, handsome, beautiful… all of it mushed into one person, it’s not fair.”

Keith chuckled lightly under the awestruck expression Lance was pulling, ready to kiss him but Lance wasn’t done.

“You’re beautiful,” he continued. “And I’m so proud of you.”

Keith faltered, squirming a little under Lance’s intense gaze.

“What do you-“

He was cut off when Lance kissed him deeply, giving Keith’s waist a protective little squeeze.

“You’re amazing,” he said when he pulled back, only to go in for another kiss a second later.

“For living through that.”

He kissed Keith’s neck.

“For being so brave.”

His shoulder.

“For protecting our child.”

Keith gasped as Lance’s fingers settled over his stomach, pressing lightly into the skin. His lips followed a moment later, racking his shirt up as Lance sucked lightly on his pale flesh.

“Lance-“ his voice sounded strangled, legs twitching as Lance settled between them.

“Mm, you’re always doing all the work, _mami_ , let me show you a good time?”

He was waiting for permission, Keith realised, Lance’s bright eyes locked on his. Broad hands smoothed over Keith’s stomach, chasing shivers up his spine when those hungry eyes settled on him.

“Yes,” Keith stuttered, hating how his voice wavered. “Yes please.”

Lance nodded slowly, still holding his gaze.

“You want me to stop, you say so, okay? This is about you, Keith.”

He waited until Keith had given the go ahead before finally dropping his gaze, hands trailing from his stomach down his thighs, then to the zipper on Keith’s jeans. Lance dropped a kiss to the fabric that had the red paladin arching. He’d never had it like this, on his back, someone else taking care of him. Keith shivered, finding he couldn’t get his thighs to stop shaking.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, just… sensitive I guess.”

“That’s okay,” Lance hummed, stroking his thighs. “You just say if it’s too much.”

“It’s not,” Keith assured.

With that assurance, Lance didn’t wait around any longer. He shuffled down the bed, settling between Keith’s legs before returning his attention to the gradually tightening jeans the other wore.

“Mm, that can’t be comfortable,” Lance hummed, before he was dragging the zipper down with his teeth and Keith was seeing stars.

They hadn’t even done anything, but his heart was beating up out his chest as Lance dragged the fabric off his legs, eyeing his damp underwear with something akin to delight. He mouthed at the bulge in Keith’s underwear and the smaller man nearly choked, fisting the sheets as Lance continued his ministration down to nibble at his inner thigh.

“I’m sorry, I won’t tease,” Lance murmured, but Keith barely registered the words.

Fingers crept under his waistband, before his boxers were tugged clean off, and Lance was mouthing at his happy trail. He pressed a lasting kiss to Keith’s stomach, filling him with warmth, before a hand trailed down to run temptingly over the crook of his thigh. Then Lance was kissing down. Keith shuddered as his nose grazed the underside of his cock, but Lance was still going, which meant-

“W-what are you doing?”

Keith shot into a sitting position, legs spasming when Lance’s tongue prodded at the entrance to his heat. He was breathing hard, torn between shoving Lance away because _what the hell was he doing_ , or dragging his head right back to where it had been and keeping it there. Lance looked up at him, puzzled.

“You’ve never had this?” He asked.

“H-had what? I don’t… know what you were doing.”

Keith’s abdomen clenched at the predatory smirk Lance gave him. He huffed out a breath, smirk widening as the puff of hot air against his crotch made Keith shiver.

“Lie back, baby,” he instructed lowly. “If it feels bad, I’ll stop. But try to enjoy yourself, okay?”

Keith hesitated a moment, then nodded. He trusted Lance, trusted that he wouldn’t hurt him, that-

A hot, wet tongue lapped over Keith’s clit, and the paladin nearly screamed. His hips shot off the bed, head thrown back as Lance tightened his hold around Keith’s hips as laved his tongue over his throbbing pussy. It felt… _fuck_. Keith melted into the mattress, moaning uncontrollably as Lance licked relentlessly at his heat, squeezing his meaty thighs and hooking Keith’s knees over his shoulders so they could wrap around Lance’s head. Harsh, breathy moans spilled from Keith’s lips as Lance sucked gently on his clit, lifting one hand from Keith’s hips to wander up his stomach. He rubbed over a hard nipple, making Keith gasp as he pinched the pink nub between his fingers.

It was almost too much, Lance’s touch all over him, strong hands pinning Keith’s hips as his tongue entered him. Keith whimpered, so overwhelmed, fingers grasping uselessly at the sheets. His head rolled back and forth, broken moans tumbling from his lips and ankles digging into Lance’s shoulders. He’d never had someone focus on him, do something that would satisfy more than their pleasure. Tears formed in the corners of Keith’s eyes, and he sobbed as fingers joined Lance’s tongue in spreading him open.

Almost as if Lance could read his mind, a hand found Keith’s on the bed and entwined their fingers together. Keith’s nails bit into Lance’s skin, but he didn’t seem to mind, let him hold on tightly to anchor himself. Keith came with a muted gasp, rocking his hips into Lance’s eager tongue, clenching hard around the finger stroking his inner walls.

Lance didn’t stop though; he kept licking, humming as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste. Keith thrashed around on the bed, eyes rolling back as Lance pressed a kiss against his sensitive folds. Keith could only take so much before he was grabbing at Lance’s hair and tugging him away. The blue paladin sat back with a dazed look in his eyes, wiping at the mess on his chin before offering Keith a dazzling smile. The latter couldn’t respond, panting where he lay on the bed, slowly coming down from his orgasm.

The mattress bounded a little as Lance flopped down beside him, smiling softly at Keith as the other caught his breath. His hand drifted to Keith’s stomach, tugging down his shirt a little where it had become rucked up around his arms and stroking his sensitive skin.

“You’re special, you know that?”

Keith raised a brow, secretly melting under the attention Lance was giving him. Okay, maybe not so secretly; Lance pressed a kiss to his jaw and he practically whined.

“You liked that?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, blinking up at his companion.

Lance hummed, trailing his fingers down Keith’s stomach until he reached his hairline. Keith’s mouth dropped open as Lance pushed a finger lazily inside him, pumping it in and out slowly.

“We’re not done,” Lance whispered into his ear, hot breath igniting something in Keith.

He felt his face heat up, hips squirming, trying to seek out more than the single finger Lance was giving him.

“Lance…”

“Hm, what do you want?”

Keith bit his lips, squeezing his eyes shut in silent ecstasy as Lance crooked his finger _just_ right.

“You,” he whined. “Want you.”

Lance’s eyes were already so dilated they were verging on black, but when he hovered over Keith, the longing was only more evident.

“Was hoping you’d say that,” he murmured, before pressing a kiss to Keith’s parted lips.

The red paladin hummed, winding arms around Lance’s neck and opening his legs invitingly. Lance took the invitation with a chuckle, reaching down with one hand to fumble with his belt.

“Never liked that chair,” he mumbled against Keith’s lips. “Never let me _touch_ you.”

Keith edged Lance’s pants down with his foot, helping speed up the process. A hand grabbed his ass and he resisted giggling when Lance nipped playfully at his chin.

“Never let me fuck you, not really.”

Lance’s pants were chucked aside, and he let Keith peel his shirt off before promptly returning the favour. Another fevered kiss; Keith groaned as Lance lay his weight on top of him and he felt his cock settle between their stomachs. He bucked his hips a little, impatient. Lance sat up, grabbing hold of his thighs and pulling Keith snug against his hips.

“Never let me…” Lance paused, licking his lips, eyeing the gorgeous body spread out before him. “Go as deep as I wanted to.”

Keith’s eyes fluttered as Lance’s cock slid between his folds, teasing around his entrance.

“Will you let me do that, baby? Make you feel good?”

“ _Lance_ -“

Keith arched, trying to draw Lance in but he held back.

“I need a yes from you, sweetheart.”

“Yes! _Yes, fuck_ , please Lance _yes- ah!_ ”

Lance pushed in slowly, but firmly, letting Keith feel every inch of his considerable length as he held the other’s hips steady. The sounds coming from Keith were _heavenly_. He drowned in the sensations, clawing at Lance’s shoulders as the paladin pulled out slowly before slamming back in. They both groaned, meeting in a sloppy kiss before Lance settled into a rhythm. His teeth grazed Keith’s neck and the man keened, bucking up to meet Lance’s thrusts.

“Let me, l-let me,” Lance murmured, picking up Keith’s knees and bending them so he was splayed wide open.

Keith’s moan was positively pornographic, watching with lidded eyes as Lance slid in and out, the sounds of slick and skin on skin echoing in the dim room.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Keith, so good.”

Keith threw his head back, out of control as Lance sucked hickeys onto his neck and rolled his hips expertly into Keith’s.

“G-gonna be, such a good parent, hey _mami_. Gonna look so good when- _ah_ , when you’re all pregnant, so _soft_ and-“

Lance groaned, bowing his spine as he thrust deeper into Keith. It was so much better like this, without the threat of the Galra, without being forced. Keith cried out as Lance hit that perfect spot inside him, fingers tightening around his biceps as they fell apart together. Neither was going to last long, not being so caught up in the moment.

“’M so happy I met you.”

The words were breathed into Keith’s ear, making him feel all kinds of warm. He squeezed Lance a little tighter between his thighs, clinging to him desperately as he neared the edge. He didn’t trust his words, but when they kissed he said it all, pouring all his love and trust into the action. Lance came first, groaning into Keith’s shoulder as he took the other’s dick in hand and brought him over the edge along with him.

In the aftermath, Lance settled his hand over Keith’s stomach again. It was such a simple gesture, but the feeling of safety and security swelled like a wave in Keith’s chest. He hummed, tucking himself happily against Lance’s side and purring.

“We’re a family,” Lance whispered, a little shocked, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

Keith smiled against his shoulder, fingers playing idly over Lance’s chest.

“Yeah,” he said, full of warmth and happiness. “You, me, and… uh… it.”

Lance snorted.

“ _It_?”

“You know what I mean,” Keith complained, pushing lightly at Lance’s side and trying to conceal his smile.

Lance laughed, but settled for tucking his arm around Keith and keeping his partner warm.

“I do,” he admitted softly. “You, me, and our little baby.”

Keith hummed, content with that.

“I love you,” he mumbled, already feeling sleepy.

Lance hugged him a little closer.

“Love you too… both of you”

A pause.

“But we are totally gonna need a fake story for my mama, because baby before marriage? _Sheesh_ , she’ll eat me alive.”

Keith’s loud burst of laughter did nothing to disperse their cuddle pile, tangled limbs and hearts content, the beginnings of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to your guys support there probably will be a sequel posted soonish! love you thank you

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading~
> 
> [Sequel's here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125744/chapters/35071943)


End file.
